Add. $51.6 + 15.8 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${6}$ $1$ $5$ $.$ ${8}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ $\overset{1}{{1}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $+$ $1$ ${5}$ $.$ ${8}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $7$ $.$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({51} + {15}) + ({0.6} + {0.8})\\\\ &={66} + {1.4}\\\\ &=67.4 \end{aligned}$ $51.6 + 15.8= 67.4$